My thoughts are the cold kind
by Sirrah's Shenanigans
Summary: One-sentence-story; 20 sentences of a world, in which Loki became the ruler of earth. (Warning: Angsty, Mind Controll, hinted/implied sex while under mind controll (not Darcy, though))


This story was first written and published on the 17th of August 2015, written for a tasertricks network on tumblr. It's a twenty-sentences-story, where the prompts for each sentence was given beforehand

 _Pairing_ : None. A hint of Darcy Lewis/Loki.

 _Genre_ : Angst. Or something along those dark and gritty lines.

 _Length_ : 20 Prompts, each one sentence. Not long.

 _Setting_ : AU. Post!Avengers 1. Loki rules earth.

 _Warning_ : Dark and gritty. Character death. A hint of maybe rape. (though it's not described and it's kind of up to you if its non-conset or not.)

 _Other stuff_ : The story unfolds in a not exactly chronological order, but it ends with the ending. So all is well. It should be really easy to get what's going on.

For: (1) barnebucky, because this was mostly inspired by our talk of villain's tainting heroins (2) the tasertricks-network. Because.

 **My thoughts are the cold kind**

 _I've got storm clouds that are brewing behind my eyes_

 _And my heart will be blacker than your eyes when I'm through with you_

 _[Black Eyes - Radical Face]_

 **#01 – Comfort**

Darcy couldn't find comfort in the knowledge that Loki had kept Jane alife for her brain, because to the end she would never forget the despair draining the wonder from Jane's eyes as she became the tool she had never wanted to be.

 **#02 – Kiss**

His lips merely brushed her knuckles, but it was the mockery in the gesture that made her hands burn and her skin itch.

 **#03 – Soft**

Life on earth under the rule of Loki had turned an ambivalent maelstrom of rebellion and resignation, passion and lethargy, bloodshed and deafing silence, hard steel and softly whispered promises of freedom.

 **#04 – Pain**

Darcy had always handled her fears, her worries and her pain quite well, but she was not invulnerable, and seeing Jane twisted in her mind beyond recognition was the cruelst torture he could ever hope to inflict.

 **#05 - Potatoes**

The first rebellion started when an angry mother threw a potato at Loki and it hit his face, because he had not expected it – and the very same potatoe would end up soaked in the blood of her former owner with the end of the first uprising.

 **#06 – Rain**

He found her and Jane despite SHIELD's effort a few hours after the conquest of New York, soaked in London Rain, and Darcy had not been able to shed even so much as a tear as his sceptre hat touched Jane's chest.

 **#07 – Chocolate**

He played with her as a cat might play with a mouse, and it was a cruel mixture of trying to break her in showing her all she had lost and trying to tame her, with chocolate and silk.

 **#08 – Happiness**

After the dark hours of the conquest Darcy had desperately tried to remember when she and Jane had been truly happy the last time – but the memory was drowned in the darkness of her mind.

 **#09 – Telephone**

The call from Agent Hill that SHIELD was trying to hide them had filled her with relief, but it had also filled her with terror for the first time as she realized, that you only hid what would be sought.

 **#10 – Ears**

There was no telling how many people's hearts Loki had changed with that staff of his, so with time the world had grown into a silent place, always afraid that Loki's ears would hear the hint of hope in their voices.

 **#11 – Name**

He had made them kneel infront of him, had relished in seeing them broken, and he had forced the Avengers to shout his name, as they had laid down their weapons before him, and the echo of their voices haunted Darcy in her dreams.

 **#12 - Sensual**

She hated the ghost of his lips on the inside of her wrists, and she hated the tip of his tongue flickering below her ear, hated his fingers brushing over her hip, her name on his lips – and hated the shiver down her spine the most of all.

 **#13 – Death**

One day he would break her spine, he would freeze her heart, he would tear open her throat, would choke her; but every day she lay down and struggled with the realisation that yet another day had passed and she had lived; and struggled even more to realize that she didn't desire death – not yet.

 **#14 – Sex**

He had few women enter his room in the tower he had taken from Stark for sex, and for a while she had not even been sure if that was their purpose at all; but she heard their screams of pleasure, and as she watched them leave the next day, she tried to read in their eyes if they had truly enjoyed it or if he had just twisted them enough so as that he could believe his own lies.

 **#15 – Touch**

There could be crueller ways to irritate her, to try and break her, to toy with her than those small unwelcome touches, but she knew that as long as he saw her involuntary shiver and the way she hated herself for it, he would keep at it.

 **#16 – Weakness**

She would always claim that her greatest weakness in those hours after Loki had got them had been her inability to just end her own life, but she knew that her greatest weakness had been her inability to leave Jane – and he knew that.

 **#17 – Tears**

As long as Jane had been filled with the magic from Loki's staff Darcy had been filled with an icy chill, and until the control was broken she was unable to cry.

 **#18 – Speed**

In the end, it had been just one quick motion, one little push, one moment of surprise and and a bit of speed that had done the trick and ended it all – and she had, truly, had the speed of lightning.

 **#19 – Wind**

As she had inhaled one last time before trowing herself at the tesseract the wind had carried his whisper of her name one last time, carried the coldness of ice as Loki froze his brother for having used his hammer, and it had carried a single tear from her eye, to the corner of her lips, upturned in one last, defiant smile.

 **#20 – Freedom**

Her last thoughts were filled with hope for freedom, not with regret, as the power that was never meant to be touched by a mortal flashed through her and broke the portal, broke the staff, broke Loki's rule and broke her spine.


End file.
